Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon-University Edition
by DisneyCrossover3
Summary: The story of how 2 groups of friends meet, become friends and end up in an awkward love square all whilst studying at uni! Jack's concentrating on getting Merida, whilst she's deep into her books. Rapunzel is having a 'a simply wonderful time' whilst Hiccup's stuck in studying!
1. Jack's Challenge

Merida was sat on a bench cross-legged when Jack approached her. "Hello?" Merida looked up from her copy of Anne of Green Gables. "Do I know you?" She raised her eyebrows slowly as she stared at the lanky white haired boy before her...floating off the ground. "Hmmm I don't believe so" Jack said in a cocky manner that only he had perfected. Casually he floated down to beside Merida.

Her hair was glowing in the mid-afternoon sun and her expression riddled with curiosity. " The name is Frost...Jack Frost" Merida waited not quite buying his charm. "What do want Frost Jack Frost?" He stared at her, she was reading still, only really half listening to him. It was odd...normally all the girls paid attention to him. "I'm Merida by the way, the accents Scottish if you didn't know" It was an extremely well tuned accent. A perfect twang on the average English. "I'll see you around Merida?" "Ok, well nice meeting you Jack!"

Jack walked away completely perplexed. Normally the girls were throwing themselves at him... but this one didn't seem to notice him? Odd...Very Odd..."Hey Hiccup!"

Hiccup was Jack's best friend at Hartvalley Uni. He was originally from Berk, west of Hopeless but he had flown down to England to attend the Uni. He had dark mid-length hair and slight stubble along his jaw. He was an amputee and know had a prosthetic leg he had designed himself. Hiccup was an engineer by trade. He had trained on the island of Berk but came to England to broaden his skills.

"I just spoke to this girl.."  
>"Oh here we go" Hiccup sighs he was very used to his friend picking up girls<p>

"And she...she...ignored me?" Hiccup glanced quickly at Jack

"What?"

"You heard me...I mean she respond to my statements but she barely noticed my pure charm?"

"Hmm unusual"

"I know...I'm gonna make her my project. I want her to be my girlfriend by the end of this semester!"

"Are you nuts? You barely know the girl, she could be a bear killing, hunting, wood-crafting nutter?!" Merida was in fact all of these things unknown to the boys. She was a feisty one.

"It's still my challenge!" Hiccup sighed and gave up trying to protest!


	2. Getting Ready

Meanwhile back at the bench Rapunzel plonked down on the wooden slats. "Oll rit me lassie. Oh ye doin'?" Merida chuckles at Rapunzel's awful mock Scottish accent. " 'm doing good! A weird thing just happened..." "What? Was it a boy...Hmmm" Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Merida "It was actually..." Rapunzel looked taken aback. She stared at Merida checking to see if she was joking yet Merida was deadly serious "Please...Expand" They chatted and giggled about the meeting of Jack and how they were going to find the boys.

Little be known to the boys the girls were headed to a party in their apartment block that very evening. It was a blackout party, no lights and each person had a torch on them! "Hurry up Rapunzel...you don't need makeup, no ones going to see ya!" "Yes I know but this Jack fellow might we cute" Merida's face gave of a some what disappointed look but Rapunzel leaned over and pinched Merida's cheek. "Chin up, he's yours" "Och no...not my type trust me..."

Merida rapped on the door, it had an exceptionally loud beat coming from behind, "I'm nervous, I've never been to a big party before.." "Oh come on it's going to be great" Rapunzel gave out a little squeal of excitement and clapped her hands. Merida rolled her eyes in a loving way.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes we are errrm...here for..err" Merida stumbled over her words, normally quite boisterous she was suddenly overcome by shyness. Of course Rapunzel butted in for her "The Party! We're here for the blackout party?" Rapunzel waggled her torch in excitement. The boy at the door smiled and waved them in...


	3. The Party

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Jack Shone his torch into the eyes of the stranger he'd just bumped into. "Oh sorry!" He flashed his torch around the drinks room, the bottles glinting in the darkness. "Hiccup?" He pushed through a large group of people "Sorry...sorry" If the ceilings had been high enough he would have just flown around but in the uni apartment blocks the rooms were tiny!

"Over here Jack" Hiccup wafted his torch in the air. Jack sidled over with his punch and slid next to Hiccup a loud group off girls. "OK we are furthest away from the speaker as we can get so we can talk." "Awesome...any news on the girl?" "Yes actually a red head and a blonde came in earlier, Max the host told me they were stunning, 'Beauties'" "That'll be her! And a mate for you" Jack winked at Hiccup but of course Hiccup couldn't actually see that so Jack just nudged him. "It's going to take forever to find them! I mean this flat isn't huge but it is pitch black in here!" "I mean we could go through each room and listen for a Scottish accent...?" It was vague but it could work.

The boys decided against splitting up so they search around. First they arrived in the living room were the music was blasting, this was also the entrance were people were coming in and out. "She might be in here!" "WHAT!" "I CAN'T HERE YOU HICCUP!" "WHAT?" The music was coming from that room and was just too loud to here any voice let alone a Scottish one!

They trailed into the kitchen shining they're torches on everyone's faces. Everyone coiled back in surprise and gave out a bit of a moan. "You two quite it out would you! Or I'll mash your heads in!" Some one had clearly had way to much to drink already but the boys moved on swiftly anyway. They came back to the drinks room and picked up a beer each. "Where could she be?"

"Och no this musics hideous! I like folk music not pop!" The boys ears pricked up. "I know you do but this party is sooo fun" A squeal followed. "You do make me laugh sometimes Punzie!" The boys quickly flashed their torches to the corner of the room where they had previously been stood and there they were Merida in a tartan shirt with a vest top on underneath and a tight pair of jeans. Rapunzel had on a flowery pink dress and her hair in an incredibly tight braid."Hey! It's you...Merida?" She shone her torch at Jack "Oh it's you, Punzie this is Jack and Jack this is Rapunzel." "Can I call you Blondie?" "You can call me whatever you like" Rapunzel grinned and bit her lip. "Merida and Blondie meet by best friend Hiccup" Jack flicked his torch round to Hiccup. "Hi...I'm Hiccup." He flashed a smile at Merida who then blushed madly. "So what are you studying ladies?" Jack took over immediately. "I'm studying English lit so it's a lot of reading which I don't mind!" Merida grinned and nudged Rapunzel "Oh and I'm studying art!" "Nice nice, I'm studying Child's play and Hiccup here is..." Jack wafted his hand in encouragement "Hiccup!"He hissed "Engineering, I rebuilt my own leg." He shone his torch down. And so they talked for awhile, drinking and having a laugh when Jack has an idea "Do you girls wanna head out of here? It's to dark and loud, mine and Hiccups apartment is in this block, top floor." Rapunzel glanced over at Merida who nodded. "Yeah! Sounds cool I'm just gonna find Max and thank...wait no it'll take forever to find him...lets go!"


	4. Truth and Dare

"Hurry up Blondie!" Rapunzel tripped over her heels "Sorree!" She giggled sweetly which immediately mad Merida roll her eyes. "Come on in ladies to the bachelor den" It was considerably tidy considering. "Make yourselves at home! We can lounge around in here. Hiccup get us some drinks!" Jack grinned in his charming way. "Just cause there's ladies here I will!" Hiccup smirked and trailed off round the back. "Will cider do?"

"Aye but have ye got any whisky?" Everyone stared at Merida "What? I'm a heavyweight drinker…but err cider will do."

"I'm not a cider drinker…any wine rosé will do, red or white no preference really!" Rapunzel flashed a smile at Jack who returned a slight chuckle.

Hiccup burst into the room quickly with a tray of drinks. "Tahdah! White wine for Rapunzel" "Please call me Punzie" "Oh ok… WKD for Jack and Whisky for me and Merida" Merida flushed red and Hiccup an interesting shade of purple. Rapunzel gave a subtle cough. "Hm, Truth or Dare anyone?"

The game was quite timid at first but as it headed towards midnight they were getting onto some 'interesting' subjects. "Merida?"

"Truth" Rapunzel looked around "Hmmm" Her eyes slimmed and her forehead creased. "Who would you rather kiss, Jack or Hiccup?" Merida looked down at her lap, she was perched on a foot rest. Jack smirked and combed his fingers through his hair whilst Hiccup lay his head back on the sofa back. "Meow" The girl's heads spun "What?" Slowly a black cat came out from underneath a chair. "Awwww!" Rapunzel squealed and the cat quickly reclined back under the chair. "Oh sorry?"

"That's Toothless, Nerdboy's cat."

"Jack!" Hiccup looked reproachful "Sorry mate…"

"Toothless is shy and very defensive, he'll come out on his own" Gradually Toothless crawled out and leapt onto the sofa arm and made his way round the back of the couch round and down to Merida. Merida reached out a hand. Toothless pushed his head into her hand and purred loudly. "He likes you!" Elegantly he leapt onto Merida's lap and stayed there happily the rest of the evening.

"So who will it be Meri?" Jack quizzed. "Merida and Hiccup if you must know" Jack's face dropped he looked disappointed. Hiccup looked across at him. Half of Hiccup was burning with happiness whilst the other half felt awful for Jack. "I'd kiss you Jack!" Rapunzel said sunnily "Yes but she won't" He looked dazed and shocked. "Huh Odd…" He muttered. "Fine whatever, Merida your turn to choose someone!"

"Fine Hiccup"

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" Suddenly Hiccup got up, left and slammed his bedroom door. Toothless leapt from Merida and hurriedly skated over to the door and clawed at it, yowling very loudly. "Hiccup?"

"Mate?"


	5. Something Special

Merida leaned against the door heavily concerned. "Hiccup" She whispered "It's just me. Was it something I said? About the kissing?" She heard snuffling from within. "I'm going to come in now, I'll bring toothless too?" The noise from within seized for a moment so Merida took it as her queue. Slowly she turned the handle and pushed through the door. She smiled, there were Star wars and Lord of the rings posters all over the place. There were also drawings of Toothless and… a girl? "Who's this?" Merida touched a sketch of the girl with the hand that wasn't holding Toothless. "Astrid" It was a mumble from under a pillow. "She's pretty?"

"She was.."

"Was?"

"She's from Berk but she didn't like me back and then just before I left she changed her mind. It was to late by then but we tried to long distance. Last year she said she couldn't take it any more plus she'd been seeing another guy. I'm completely over her but…"

"You're the first girl I've liked since…" Merida looked over at the bed where Hiccup had come out his bedding cave. His eyes were red, his cheeks blotchy but his hair was ruffled in such a cute way. It had one singular braid in it. Merida stared at his face, he had a slight stubble around his chin and these intense shiny green eyes. Merida let Toothless plop onto the floor and she sidled over to the bed and took her seat, spreading out the sheets as she went

Hiccup flickered his eyes over to her. It was dark in the room due to only one lamp being on but Merida still looked amazing to him. Her orange hair flowed down her shoulder, shaping her face perfectly. Her casual plaid top and cute jeans with a cut knee suited her perfectly with her rough and ready Scottish attitude. She clasped Hiccup's hand and stared straight at him. With her other hand she pushed back some of her hair then reached round Hiccups neck. With Hiccup's free hand he stroked her lightly freckled cheek and wrapped a strand of hair round his index finger. "I…" Merida push her lips into Hiccup's. Fireworks light in the pair, sparks flew every where. Merida brought her hand up into Hiccup's long hair, and Hiccup pulled her in round the waste. After what seemed like days the two pulled apart.

"Do you wanna know who my first kiss was?" Merida nodded slowly. "You" Hiccup smiled. "And you were mine…"


	6. Magic Hair?

"Sooo…" Rapunzel looked around the room looking for something to talk about. "Where ya from Blondie?" Rapunzel looked at Jack who was now sprawled out on the sofa. "Germany" Jack was confused suddenly... Germany? "You don't have an accent do you?"

"Well my mother was American so I picked it up of her I guess."

"Nice, do you speak any German?"

"Ya Ich heisse Rapunzel!"

"Alright show off!" Jack sniggered and rolled on to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "You're pretty, you know that Blondie?" Rapunzel blushed like a beacon. "Thanks, maybe you, me, Hiccup and Merida could meet up tomorrow, when are your lectures?" They organized to meet for lunch by the lake where Jack met Merida. Rapunzel and Merida were doing the picnic, the boys doing the drinks.

"Where are the others?" Jack quizzed, normally no one could get Hiccup to come round after being grumpy. "Merida's good with grumpy people I guess" Jack looked over at Rapunzel "You 2 aren't like normal girls are you?" Rapunzel stuck out her tongue. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merida's feisty, independent, creative, can ride a horse, has killed a bear, knows how to build a fire, can whittle wood, all sorts of things! And you, well you lived in a building for 18 years, can paint, has a pet gecko, can climb using only your hair and I mean your hair? Wow your hair!" Jack looked kind of dazed. "Do you want see it full length?" She raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and began to untie the chunky, complicated braid Merida did to stop it trailing on the floor. "It takes an hour to plait it like this!" Gradually the hair came undone and Rapunzel had to trail her hair round the room. "Are you ready for something crazy?" Jack nodded curiously. He was suspicious something weird was going to happen. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Her hair began to light up, filling the room with a magical glow. Jack's jaw dropped "Rapunzel!" Just at that moment Merida, Hiccup and Toothless walked in. Hiccup looked just as perplexed as Jack whilst Toothless starting to chase the glow around the room until he found himself at the bottom of Rapunzel's hair. "I told you not to release your hair! Now I have to braid it! It's gonna take forever!"

"Youcouldstayovernight!" Hiccup said with slightly too much enthusiasm and way to quickly. "I mean you could stay over if you wanted? Me and Jack can sleep in here and you two can have the bedrooms?"

**Hi Author's note, I'm loving writing this series and I think it's just going to be continuous until you guys want me to stop or I get run out of ideas. Also please do give me a little review it would mean the world to me! If you've got any ideas for this series or want me to write something for you, or you just like a particular crossover that you think I would write well just mention it and I'll get straight onto it! **


	7. Building a Fort

"I have a better idea!" Rapunzel grinned and clapped her hands. "This is going to sound really stupid, but let's build a fort!" Jack floated up and looked around, "Alright you horrible lot, I'll look from up here, to see what's going on, Merida you do the same from below. Hic, you do the physics and what not to make the most out of the space we've got and the resources and Blondie, make it look pretty and comfortable. Let's Do This!" So gradually the group of friends worked together to make the coolest fort ever!

**This is how the room looked**

pin/473652085783908477/

Jack hooked it onto the lamp as, Merida yelled instructions at him. "To the left laddie! That's et perfect!" Finally the fort was done on the outside but Rapunzel banned anyone from coming in yet but did occasionally yell for someone to fetch a clip or plug this in. When eventually they were aloud in they were astonished, "Blondie I've got to say this is…" "Amazing! Well done Punzie."

The floor was scattered with the big cushions from the sofa and pillows and duvets from the boys rooms. The padding was then covered by sheets and blankets which gave the floor an amazing patch work effect. Then there were Christmas lights dangling from the middle to the corners of the room. The ceiling had a shape similar to that of a bell tent. On one side there was a table with some snacks on in bowls and lots of drinks and glasses. "Where did you find all these things? I didn't even know we had them." Jack and Hiccup both looked quite confused. "Well the snacks were for Max's party earlier but it was so dark I couldn't find him to give them to him, the drinks you had and the fairy lights I found in the weird little cupboard in the corridor!" She smiled, incredibly pleased with herself!

Merida immediately flopped down into the middle. "I'll have this room you guys can have the bedrooms!" She grinned for a second then everyone started laughing. "Come on then lets play… err truth and dare again?" They all agreed to it and began to have a wail of a time (They were all slightly drunk at this point).

They played the game for quite a while until Rapunzel slowly fell asleep. "She looks so sweet asleep…" Jack mumbled. "What was that Jack?" Jack spun around quickly. "Bit creepy?" Jack hurled a pillow at Hiccup "Shut it man! I'm going to sleep!" Jack lay back gradually, slipping of to sleep quickly too. He was a snorer, a LOUD snorer.

It was just Merida and Hiccup left. They sat awkwardly for a while until Merida lay back, clasping Hiccup hand on the way down. "Oh…ok." Hiccup was shy and really amazed at how Merida liked him so much so quickly. Merida shook her head. "Come on silly!" Hiccup took his chance and lay down next to her and she rested her head on his chest. "Night-night loverboy" She yawned as she said it, whilst letting Hiccup pull her in. "What did you call me?" Merida smiled a secret smile. "My loverboy…."


	8. Thinking

"Can't believe you're making me make the picnic when you volunteered us!" Merida was chopping up cucumber, a little to viciously. "I'm sorry but I've got a lecture on the renaissance to go to in…" She flipped open her little pocket watch. "Shoot 5 minutes" Rapunzel had impeccable tastes in clothing. That day she had her hair braided as usual, with a bright red beret. She had a plain white blouse on, a tight fitted green/teal waistcoat which had two pockets (One for the pocket watch, the other had an arrangement of pencils and paintbrushes) and then a matching pair of tight jeans and high heeled boots. To top the whole cute librarian look she had a satchel and a pair of (fake) owl glasses on, very John Lennon. "Do I look Ok?" Merida rolled her eyes. "Have you seen me? You dear look like a model…I look like I stole a homeless man's clothes!" It was kind of true, she was wearing an old folk band tee and the same ripped jeans from the previous evening. "Now go, quickly or you'll be late and just leave the maid to ready your lunch." Merida grinned and stuck her tongue out. "Aww you make me feel bad!" Rapunzel looked reproachful…"Go you fool, I'll be fine!"

Merida spent the whole morning preparing a feast whilst half dreaming about Hiccup. Had she been to quick? Was she any good at kissing? Was Jack going to be ok with it? Would he be jealous? Should she tell Rapunzel? Ugh to many questions. Merida was a good cook in many ways, naturally being a princess she had servants to cook for her but she had learnt a few things. Pulling a cherry pie out the oven she heard her phone go off.

Hi r u up for today? Hear ur on picnic, lookin 4ward to seeing u & Blondie

Jack huh she sighed. She'd actually hoped it would be Hiccup but she knew he was in an important lecture that morning. Oh Hiccup she thought. Meanwhile in a renaissance lecture Rapunzel was dreaming of Jack. She so badly wanted to be with him. She loved the way Jack's hair stuck up that way and how his simple style was just perfect with hers. But was he into Merida? Hmmm confusing.

"Hey dude!" Jack was leaning against the wall by Hiccup's lecture hall. "How'd it go?" Hiccup paused to think. "It was really good actually! Did you know…" "Yeah yeah, whatever we need to talk…and buy drinks for the picnic!" Hiccup was a bit taken aback… was this about Merida, he'd hope Jack wouldn't mention it…


	9. Hiccup Vs Jack

"What is it?" Jack sensed the nerves in his voice. "It's about Merida…" Hiccup gulped, what was going to happen? Was he going to loose Merida? "I heard what Merida said to you…the loverboy thing, and I know you like her and I like her too." Hiccup bit his lip and looked over at Jack who was staring straight ahead. "So we are going to do it far and square. Whoever she falls for gets the girl… and I know you're already there pretty much but don't ask her out till the end of this semester. Ok? Just to give me a chance?" Hiccup stopped, crumpled his brow and sighed. "But…but…I" Jack looked down at the ground. "Come on man, I saw her first…" Hiccup looked straight at Jack. "That's NOT FAIR THOUGH!" Jack looked shocked, Hiccup never ever contradicted him! "What?" He hissed. "You may have seen her first, and she may be your 'project' but she's a girl and I like her and we've kissed and cuddled! Rapunzel obviously likes you! Wake up! Treat girls like people." Jack sighed and looked down. "You're right…"

"What?" Jack hugged himself in. "You're right, I treat girls bad and Merida is yours…I should have left it. I'm sorry." Hiccup thrust forward and hugged Jack "Thanks Jack" They released and stepped back. "But if you break up with your girl I'm in there!" Hiccup laughed and they carried on walking and enjoying the mid-day heat. "So you really think Blondie likes me? I thought she was kinda out of me league…" Hiccup turned to him. "Are serious? She's 1. in your league and 's totally into you!" Jack grinned a massive grin "Should, I you know… Ask her out?" It went silent for a bit, they were both thinking hard. Rapunzel seemed comfortable being single but really in to Jack. "I'll ask Merida later…"

"Pufff…" Merida had finished the picnic and packed in cute ways. "What now…." She checked her watch, "Oh snap I'm gonna be late!" She ran around and grabbed everything she needed and quickly made her way to the place they said they'd have lunch.


	10. Awkward Picnic

"Merida! This is soo cool!" Rapunzel sat down next to the food. There were; tiny sandwiches, vegetables and dip, crackers, a cheese board, cute little fruits, sushi, pasta salad, mini pizzas, fairy cakes, cup cakes, cherry pie and Rapunzel's favourite, cookies! "Well thanks, although Mark's & Spencer's are also to thank!" The picnic blanket looked amazing with all the amazing colours of food on. Merida was very proud of herself and was so glad she'd impressed Rapunzel!

Jack and Hiccup arrived 10 minutes late but the girls didn't mind. "These taste amazing!" Jack said shoving his 3rd sausage roll into his mouth. Rapunzel giggled softly, Jack looked up at her and tilted his head curiously. "Rapunzel can I interest you in a pre-desserts walk to the bridge and back?" Jack winked at her, taking her arm as they began to walk. "And then there were two…Jack heard the things you said last night…" Merida sighed and looked out towards to lake, she felt a hand creep onto hers. She quickly pulled away, unexpected to Hiccup. "Och don't act like ye know me Hiccup…you've barely known me a day. I was very drunk last night." Hiccup looked astonished, this girl he thought had quickly fallen in love with him seemed to have fallen just as quickly out of it. "Merida…I…" Merida looked at her lap. "Maybe you'd like to come to mine tonight…ne alcohol and work this out. I like you Hiccup I really do but…I'm scared you won't like the real me…" Hiccup put his hand back on hers. "I really hope I do," Hiccup grinned a sideways small and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"Saucy one you are!" Merida winked at him and punched him…? "What was that for?" Merida grinned and wrestled him to the ground. "Oh that's how it is, is it?" Hiccup pushed into Merida but some how she stayed on top. "Muhaha I'm strongest of them all!" Hiccup squinted at her. "Fine I'll just have to play dirty then!" He tickled her suddenly and she began laughing and snorting. She covered her mouth quickly and stopped laughing. Hiccup stared at her, "I love a girl who snorts with laughter." They both burst out laughing and continued to wrestle...


	11. The Love Bridge

Meanwhile Jack and Rapunzel were meandering down the path towards the bridge. "So Blondie see any nice boys you like the look of?" Rapunzel blushed a little and held her hands behind her back. "Well…" She grinned coyly "There is this one boy…" Jack tried to hide his sadness. "Oh really!" He tried very hard to play it smooth and cool. "Oh yes. He has the most amazing piercing blue eyes and such casual yet cool style. His hair is fluffy and white and he's awfully cocky too but I like him for it!" Jack caught on suddenly and flushed with excitement but stayed calm. "Ah yes, I've seen this wonderful girl. Quirky sense of dress and easily exciteable." Rapunzel hadn't caught on though. "Oh she sounds wonderful…" Jack sensed her disappointment. "And get this her hair glows!"

They just reached the bridge as the word 'glows' escaped Jack's lips. Jack stopped alongside Rapunzel. "Really…me? Oh wow Jack, wow oh wow! Thisissooocool! I'msoooexcited!" Her words became a blur after that as she had flung herself on Jack. He held her close and tight. "ah….Blondie….Will you be mine?" Rapunzel looked up. "Yes, you want me, look at you, I can tell you do. Possibly I want you too. There is one way to ask me. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss me boy!" And there they where on a bridge in a beautiful embrace, kissing for all it was worth, there bodies a bundle of arms and legs.

They worked back slowly hand in hand, without a care in the world. "Let's go to the cinema tonight…and dinner, my treat for you Blondie and as celebration of our pairing!" Gradually they came to the picnic sight where a rather flustered Hiccup was being pinned to the ground be Merida. "Well…." Jack searched for words but couldn't find them. Hiccup pushed Merida off and instantly noticed the holding of hands. "Are you two? Are you? Oh my…" Hiccup was speechless, how had they got together so fast when he was certain him and Merida would be a couple officially first? "Congrats Punzie!" Merida screamed and gave her a bear hug. "This is cool…."


	12. Storm

"Ok so you like Hiccup, but you don't think he'll like the real you?" Rapunzel and Merida were getting ready for their sort of dates. Merida pulled at a ringlet of hair until it was straight then let it ping back to it's bouncy form. Rapunzel smiled sweetly, almost patronizingly and continued to stroke eyeliner carefully round her soft eyelids. She was going for a very sexy look, with a little red number with a leather jacket with shockingly high heels and bright red lipstick to match whereas Merida was dressed in a band tee, a brown light leather jacket, some jeans and a beanie-Cute yet casual

"You're going to be fine!" Jack tweaked his bowtie and turn to Hiccup "The real her can't be that bad can it?" Hiccup hoped not. "How do I look?" Jack was dressed very smartly in a white shirt, a black tie and a blazer type jacket. "You're looking very…in formal?" Jack looked at Hiccup who had just wandered past in his underpants. "Oh hahaha I'm just going to wear…" "Nothing!" A pillow flew across Jack's room and smacked him in the face. "Calm down Hiccup, it's ok to be a nudist." Jack put on a stupid 'hippie' voice. "Embrace your inner nudity" Hiccup hauled another pillow over. "No! I'm just going to wear jeans, a t-shirt and my dark tartan red shirt thing."

As both parties hurried to get ready for their dates, an autumn storm slowly began to kick up, scattering leafs everywhere, trees were falling all over campus and lightning and rain pounded every roof top. The skies screamed with thunder as the night drew on till 7 o'clock when the boys where heading over to Merida and Rapunzel's apartment just down the road.

Merida was used to storms and loved them to pieces, she was actually stood in the courtyard outside dancing in the rain when the boys got there. "What are you doing?" Hiccup screamed over the noise of the pin prick rain. Merida just grinned and danced about more. "It's fun!" She laughed aloud as Hiccup and Jack dragged her inside, the three of them dripping wet.


	13. The Question

"You are truly unpredictable!" Hiccup said as soon as the had the flat to themselves. "Aye, I know" She grinned to herself slowly as she reached up for some towels. She hugged one to herself then carefully wrapped one round Hiccup. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Merida waited for a couple of seconds, left the room and came back again. "Let's take this meeting to ma bedroom."

Hiccup had never ever been in a girl's room before, at least not at uni. He was shocked when he walked in. It was dark and moody with Celtic material lining the walls and mobiles of bears and horses hung from the ceiling. Covering one end of the wall was a massive tapestry of a red haired girl holding the hands of a bear. It certainly was an odd taste but it suited Merida so well. In one corner of the room was her bed and opposite it a dark oak wardrobe with similar carvings on to the wall hangings. Leaning on the wardrobe was a bow? A bow and a sheath of arrows.

Hiccup dared not ask so he just ruffled his hair with his towel. "Do mind if I quickly change? It's just I'm soaked to the skin." Merida smiled and grabbed a bundle of clothes. She went out the room and quickly changed into her baggy top and pulled on some casual leggings. She opened the door again to reveal Hiccup pulling his top! "Hiccup?" He looked pleased with himself, behind his dorky looking clothes was a muscular young man. "….Hiccup….." Merida hadn't expected such a thing. "Merida? I was just taken my shirt off and leaving it to dry on the radiator…hope that's ok?" Merida blinked, shell-shocked, her jaw dropped in amazement. "Errm…feel free to lie on the bed…" Hiccup jumped back and snuggled into the warmth of a blanket. "Come on! Snuggle up?" Hiccup felt this new found confidence in shirtlessness. He winked coyly, a wide grin spreading across her face. Slowly Merida slid across the room and snuggled down next to Hiccup. She faced him bravely, and stroked his chest. "Ok what do you want to know about ma?" Hiccup pondered for a moment. "Hobbies?"

Merida breathed in sharply. What could she say? "I shoot…bows…no arrows….but with bows, I can ride a horse, I have a pet Labrador." Hiccup pulled back. "Where's this pet Labrador?!" Merida whistled loudly. "Mor'du!" A bumbling black puppy skipped into the room. "Awww…errm I mean NICE!" Merida giggled softly and slid from the covers and took Mor'du out again. "Ok Family?" Merida sighed, these questions where boring but he had the right to know. "I have a mum, a dad and three little brothers; Hamish, Hubert and Harris. They're triplets, and little devils at that!"

Gradually as the night drew on Hiccup learnt more and more about Merida. He was slowly falling in love with her again. Mid sentence he interrupted Merida. "Merida…Merida…" She loved the way he said her name. "Shhhh." He pressed his lips into hers. She leapt for joy inside. She pushed into him, moving her hand along his skin. It was so smooth, so soft. Hiccup pulled her in tight and let his hand sink into her hair. "Yes Hiccup…" Merida gasped for air, then almost immeadiatly began kissing him again. His lips locked around her's perfectly and she felt cheeky enough to slip a bit of tongue in. At first Hiccup was unsure but gradually got into it and returned the favour. They were kissing for quite a while, until Hiccup released. "You are so perfect…Do you want to be my girlfriend?"…


	14. Carousel

"Soooo" Their hands intertwined over the table at Nando's. "This is great…I love Nando's!" Rapunzel squeezed Jack's hand in reassurance. "What film are we going to watch?" Jack grinned… "Surprise!" Rapunzel squinted at Jack and pinched his cheek. The waiter leaned over the table and poured some red wine into the glasses. "Your meals will be here soon." Rapunzel clapped her hands "Great!"

They ate their food slowly and chatted like they'd know each other for years and enjoy each other's company so much. They walk to the cinema so slowly they missed the showing they were planning on going to go to and decided on a later one. It was a half an hour wait till the film showed again so they decided upon going for a walk round a clunky vintage shop next door. "I love this place, I come all the time!" Rapunzel fingered a little elephant trinket. "Look at how cute that is." Rapunzel pointed to a delicate tin carousel that span slowly and gave of a slow tinkling tune. Jack took her other and hand and pulled her in, slow dancing with her. She smiled at first, then rested her head into his chest and continued to sway. She sighed softly and pulled away to just look at Jack. He took the hint and leaned in and kissed her. After wandering round the junk shop for 15 minutes Jack pulled down the carousel. "I'll be buying this!" He lay it down on the desk in front of the old woman who owned the shop. "Gift?" Jack nodded and put his fingers to his lips. He signed over to Rapunzel who was still looking around completely enthralled. "A surpise? Cute" The lady wrapped the carousel carefully and added a bow.

Later after the film Jack walked Rapunzel home. Taking the route a long the river they held hands lightly and chatted for a while. "I really like you Jack" Jack smiled a secret smile (as it was dark). He looked down to her and said "I like you too." He kissed her passionately, pulling her in and feeling her hair. They kissed in the rain till their lips hurt. Then they kissed some more…then some…walked a bit…then some more…

**Hi I'm Really Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been at school (lots of homework grrr!) but I'm going to write more now! :D**

**I'd also like to thank the followers of the story**

Holusis

KaielG

Nimwen16

Sakamoto Kirumi

amberdoodles

**And those who have favourited! THANKS! Please leave a comment too it means a lot!**


	15. Laptop

Merida looked at Hiccup, not a normal look but a sorrowful, meaningful, staring in to your soul look. Only for a couple of seconds then she snuggled back into him. "Yes…" Came a shy whisper from within the sheets. "I would like that…" Merida was boisterous, out going, feisty and loud mouthed but when it came to relationships she was sensitive.

Hiccup pulled her in and they just lay there. The storm howled outside the window, trees crumbling to the floor, rain lashing at the winds, the lightning flashing on and off. Suddenly all the lights switched off. "What's happened?" They both sat up in the bed and Merida crawling across the room. "Must be a power cut or something?" Merida sighed and kept crawling along. She came to the radiator and found it was stone cold. "The heating is off too! Oh poop! Oh wait I have an idea!" Merida fumbled around and found her laptop. Quickly she flicked it on, flooding the room with a soft light. Hiccup slowly got out of bed, popped his shirt back on and went over to Merida.

Slowly yet surely Hiccup crawled over to her, then pounced tickling her in a crazy manner. "Muhhahahah!" He cried as she snorted loudly, he smiled and tickled furiously for a couple of minutes until they were both lay on the floor in an exhausted heap. "Get the duvet off the bed and we can snuggle on the floor round the heat and light of the laptop!" Hiccup sat crossed legged on the floor, whilst Merida happily perched on his pretzel legs, snuggling close and pulling the laptop in. They watched a film on the computer and looked at Merida's pictures of Scotland.

"That reminds me," She said looking at a picture of her castle home. "Two things, in two weeks time my Mother and Father are going to a big meeting, so they are sending the triplets down here for a week and Mum wants to know if you Jack and Punzie want to go there for Christmas because Jack's got no where to go to, Punzie can't get flights back to Germany in time and well…..I want you to…er….come because we are a thing now and you can't get back to Berk?!" Hiccup nodded and then Merida talked and talked about all the things they do at a Christmas and how he could meet her family, see the horses again, climb mountains, go out for a ride, all sorts of amazing things.

After a while the two got drowsy and the laptop had slowly run out of life so they snuggled down on the floor and went to sleep, save and sound in one another's arms. That night when Rapunzel came back she popped her head round the door to see the two very comfortable with each other and decided to retreat to her room.


End file.
